


May the Fourth Be With You

by vcg73



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute fluffy romance, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Star Wars Day, just a fun little ficlet, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: Adam wants to celebrate his favorite unofficial holiday with Kurt.





	May the Fourth Be With You

A brisk knock sounded on the apartment door, drawing Kurt out of the book he had been engrossed in. He had the place all to himself today and he had been taking advantage of the rare pleasure of an uninterrupted Sunday to catch up on some reading.

“Coming,” he called, rolling his neck and wincing as he stood up from the couch. The novel was a good one and he had not moved in hours. Clearly it was time to switch gears. He opened the door and found himself face to face with a giant Mylar balloon. He vaguely recognized the green slug-like being with the huge yellow eyes but he could not recall its name. “Oh my.”

Adam's face popped into view, beaming like a little boy as he shoved a large stuffed Chewbacca doll and a plastic light saber that proved to be attached to the slug (Jabba, that was its name, Kurt now recalled.) and four more themed balloons into his hands. “May the Fourth Be With You!” 

Kurt stared at him, and at the odd assortment of gifts. “Oh. I … um … what?”

Playfully rolling his eyes, Adam took off the light jacket he was wearing and revealed a faded T-shirt with a picture of Luke Skywalker hefting Yoda through the Degobah swamp like a bossy little backpack. Adam gestured to the picture and then expectantly to Kurt.

“Star Wars,” Kurt said. “I get the theme, but I don’t understand the reason.”

“International Star Wars Day!” Adam announced, eyes sparkling expectantly. “Don’t tell me you haven’t heard of it. It’s an annual unofficial holiday for fans of the franchise. The fourth of May, or May the 4th. _May the Force …_ Get it?”

Kurt opened his mouth, letting go a failed attempt to say something knowledgeable that instead ended in a helpless sigh. It seemed like, having spent time living with Sam Evans, he would be up on all the nerd culture references, but, “No.”

“No?”

“Sorry,” Kurt said. “I guess it’s all those years of being shut out of whatever the other boys were doing at school. And my Dad isn’t really a sci-fi person, so …” He shrugged, feeling unaccountably guilty as he watched the enthusiasm fade from Adam’s features and a look of sympathy take its place.

“Does that mean you haven’t seen the films?”

Kurt flushed. Most of the time he felt fine about who he was, but every so often a hole in the list of things that “everybody” knew or had done would show up as if to mock the lonely child who had not had a single close friend until he was well into his teens. "I know who some of the characters are." He shrugged, a little embarrassed to admit, "I don't know who goes with what movie though. I mostly remember them from Halloween costumes."

“I understand. I felt the same way when the Apples insisted on a Disney marathon one evening,” he said, gently taking the balloon bouquet from Kurt’s hand and placing the light saber carefully inside a heavy metal cup on the bookcase. “They were all shouting over one another, singing all the songs and quoting lines before the characters could say them, and I hadn’t a clue. I knew the names of the films, and some of the more famous plot-lines, but when I admitted that I hadn't had much exposure to animated films growing up and hadn't seen any of the ones they had chosen, they behaved as though I’d just confessed to contacting Mars through my tin foil hat.”

Kurt smiled, relieved to know that Adam really did understand. “So what did you do?”

Adam picked up his back pack with a flourish of his wrist, pulling out a set of Blu Rays. “I allowed the others to educate on me on what I had missed.”

“I guess I could give these a try. The girls are out today so there won’t be anybody to complain if we hog the TV all day.”

“Excellent!”

Kurt sat down on the sofa, hugging his new furry friend in his arms, and watched Adam set up the first disc. Adam had six movies and for reasons Kurt did not understand, the 4th, 5th and 6th chronological movies had been made before the 1st, 2nd and 3rd, and Adam insisted that they were best viewed in order of production.

“You’re the expert,” he agreed amiably, content to sit and be waited on (after all, he was the one whose morning had been interrupted by science fiction) while Adam bustled around the kitchen microwaving bags of popcorn and pouring out cups of Coca-Cola. Kurt mostly kept the soda-pop around for Adam, but he agreed that food and drink was all part of the proper theatrical experience. “Don’t forget the ice,” he called out, remembering that Adam frequently drank his without.

“I remembered,” Adam said, carrying in a tray containing a bowl filled with a huge fluffy mound of buttered popcorn and two tall glasses.

Kurt settled his Wookie pal on his lap so that it could watch the movie too, and accepted a glass, snuggling up to Adam and taking a few kernels of popcorn.

The movie began and Kurt did his best to pay close attention. The heroes were cute and the action scenes were exciting. He approved entirely of a young Harrison Ford swaggering around in tight pants and a low buttoned pirate shirt and vest. He already knew Chewbacca from Artie Abrams’ Lima Christmas special two years ago, and decided he might be his favorite character. The princess was smarter than her companions, which was rather impressive for such an old, testosterone-fueled movie, and the robots … sorry, Adam the _droids_ , were amusing. He had a feeling that he was supposed to feel more menaced by the tall black-clad Darth Vader than he actually was, especially after he blew up the princess's home world, but the whole thing was a little cartoonish for his taste. Still, it wasn’t a bad movie. Worth spending an afternoon watching.

Certainly, Adam seemed enthralled by the story. He kept up a low monologue throughout, explaining all the supposedly vital pieces of information that Kurt might be missing. Kurt was pretty sure he’d need to have suddenly gone blind, deaf, or dead to miss these things, the narrative wasn’t exactly subtle, but he allowed Adam to prattle away. It was cute that he was so excited to share.

By the time the second movie was halfway over, Adam had given up narrating in favor of speaking the dialogue along with the characters, and Kurt had had enough. He didn’t mind watching this, in fact he might just borrow the movies and try them again by himself, but this was getting annoying.

“Adam,” he said, putting aside his empty glass and turning towards his boyfriend.

“Huh?” Adam replied, busily munching the last few kernels of their second bowl of popcorn, his eyes glued to the screen where the heroes were blasting away at those guys in the white armor yet again.

“I think we need to stop the movie.”

Alarm sprang into Adam’s eyes. “We can't?” he protested. “Kurt, we’re going to miss the best part! Don’t you want to see Luke confront Vader? And you have to see what happens to Han Solo. There's quite a romantic bit coming, and I know you'll appreciate that.”

“We can finish watching them later,” Kurt assured him. “Right now, I think you’ve been talking too much and you need a break.”

Adam finally seemed to focus as he put the movie on pause. “And do what?”

Tossing Chewbacca over the back of the sofa, Kurt set aside the empty popcorn bowl and straddled Adam’s lap. “Shut up and kiss me,” he murmured, attaching his lips to Adam’s and grinding down against him.

“Maybe this is a good time for a break,” Adam agreed, movie forgotten as his priorities were quickly reordered. “Dueling light sabers is my favorite game.”

With a sly smile, Kurt said, “It _is_ nice. What do you say we give the evil Empire a break and I let my force be with you instead?” He dropped his voice to a poor imitation of Darth Vader's bass and said, "I will find new ways to _motivate_ you."

Adam stared up into his eyes for a moment, surprised, then he grinned. “I surrender, and I think I should have introduced you to these films a great deal sooner.”

THE END


End file.
